legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Boomer/@comment-5038193-20131220182741/@comment-4918670-20131220192507
This song explains Boomer, Lizbeth and the realtionship between them Boomer looks up to Lizbeth, he sees her a kind and noble person and is suprised to see how hurt she feels. From Boomer's perspective, he sees Lizbeth is looking for a way to change her life and would give everything up to go back and do it all over, simply to live life, to have more time, a chance to correct wrong doings in the past, but she’s trapped in her “empire of dirt” and Boomer feels that Liz is in her own hell created indirectly by her own hand. Lizbeth knows Boomer is someone trying to right his wrong doings in the past, but believes he can control it since he's not a product of hell like her. The “hurt” her choices inflicted to those around her feeling personally reponsivle for the tragedy and death suffered by others being around her. Every action, every decision led to pain, whether it be to her or those she loved. She is lost so deep in sadness that “pain is the only thing that’s real.” It was tragedy that robbed Lizbeth of her happiness and faith in herself. Boomer reflects not only on her life and his own, but of sadness itself. The sadness of a lifetime of memories that will vanish. Boomer and Lizbeth think that life is fleeting; everything that is endured or experienced is temporal. The world will still continue on, with or without them. Boomer relates to loneliness, to feeling left behind as he is alone at times like she is, “you are someone else, I am still right here,” this haunting verse made him think deeper into his life, and the root of his own depression. Actions done by others that he deemed as unforgivable may need to be forgiven in order for him to find his own peace, to rid his heart of pain. Feeling “Hurt” is not always by actions from your own hand; sometimes it’s the choices of those around you that trap you into their downward spiral, where you are brought into their “empire of dirt”. Boomer also puts meaning and even tells Lizbeth that Everyone gets lost, but it doesn’t mean there is not still time for a second chance, an opportunity to “start again” and “find a way”. In such sadness and despair, hope can be found. No one is ever truly a lost cause; hope should never be written off and disregarded. We have one life; Hurt reinforces the notion to make that life everything we want it to be. the “hurt” his choices inflicted to those around him. Every action, every decision led to pain, whether it be to himself or those he loved. He is lost so deep in sadness that “pain is the only thing that’s real.” -is explored with flashbacks of the past, and images of his present self in 2002. The video depicts a great long life, filled with pain, love and regret. is explored with flashbacks of the past, and images of his present self in 2002. The video depicts a great long life, filled with pain, love and regret.